


Interim

by Fox_Salz



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, implied alcohol consumption, just at the end and not anywhere near baby Beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Rick and Lee go to visit the former's daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TransScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransScribe/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for prinxbradley. Technically a day late, but consider your birthday extended, my guy, due to time zones and whatnot. I hope you like this bit of family fluff (as fluff as Rick can get, anyway).

Rick slowly forced his eyes open, groaning when they were assaulted by bright sunlight. He squeezed his eyes shut again, turning to burrow his face against his partner’s side. Distinctly he remembered closing those fucking curtains last night, stumbling over a bottle of tequila in the process; either Bird Person or Squanchy were fucking with him, and Rick made a note to get even at some point. But first—

 

“L-Lee. Lee, wake your ass up.”

 

The other man grunted, but otherwise didn’t stir.

 

“Hell no, motherfucker. If I have to be awake so do you.”

 

Rick sat up, grabbing and hitting Lee with his pillow. The first strike earned a mumbled _fuck off_. The second got Lee to crack open an angry eye. It was the third strike that made Lee shoot up and yank the pillow away.

 

“Oh good, you’re awake. Close the curtains.”

 

Lee stared at him in disbelief. Then there was a pillow flying at Rick’s face. Reaction time dulled from just waking up, Rick couldn’t dodge. He fell onto his back and staid there, draping an arm over his eyes and pointing towards the window.

 

“Fuck, fucking kill that light.”

 

“You woke me up to do something you could have easily done yourself because you were already awake.”

 

“I didn’t want to get up. Remember, you’re my muscles, babe.”

 

“Even your scrawny twig arms could handle closing the fucking curtains.”

 

“Yeah but I didn’t _want_ to.”

 

Rick felt Lee shift, and then the pillow smacked his stomach (though not very hard) before sliding off the bed. There was the sound of a curtain being quickly closed, and Rick grinned.

 

“ _Gracias, mi dulcito_.”

 

“ _Pendejo_ ,” Lee returned affectionately.

 

Soft footfalls approached the bed, then a mouth was on his for an even softer kiss. Now this was how a morning should be started.

 

The blanket was ripped off him unceremoniously and Lee’s hands were around his ankles dragging him off the bed.

 

Rick let out a yelp as he went down, thankfully landing on a pile of clothes. He shot Lee a glare as the other man laughed.

 

“You piece of shit.”

 

“Ditto. Now get up, Mr. Rockstar, ya got a busy day.”

 

“Fuck,” Rick groaned, because Lee was right.

 

The Flesh Curtains had performed last night in a shady joint before crashing in a surprisingly nice motel. Nice by their standards, anyway; no bedbugs, clean sheets, and a working lock. Now they needed to pack up and get out of there. Staying in place for too long wasn’t a good idea. Besides, today he had somewhere important to be.

 

Lee held out his arm and, with a loud burp, Rick let his partner pull him up.

 

“Charming. I’m gonna get stared on packing everything up. When’s Katrina expecting us?”

 

“Two, so we, we’ll be there at noon.”

 

Lee rolled his eyes but headed towards the door without comment.

 

“Gonna put on pants first?”

 

Lee looked down as though he hadn’t realized he was just in his boxers. Then he shrugged and left.

 

Rick hurriedly grabbed all their things strewn around the hotel room and tossed them into Lee’s duffle bag. The other man returned just as he was shoving in the bottles they hadn’t gotten to last night, struggling to zip them up.

 

“You’re the fucking worst at packing, babe.”

 

“Fuck you. Get dressed.”

 

Lee found the clothes Rick had left on the bed for him and quickly tossed them on. Rick could feel him watching as he tugged on the zipper fruitlessly. It stuck on something, and with a hiss of frustration he jumped up.

 

“Th-this is your job, hired muscles.”

 

He ignored Lee’s snort, going to the bathroom to clean up. Smelling like booze would only make Katrina bitch that much more at him. When he came back out Bird Person and Squanchy where there.

 

“Hey fuckers.” He let out a loud burp. “Ready?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“For squanching hours now!”

 

Rick flipped him off with a smile as he reached over to the nightstand where he’d left the portal gun. He set the coordinates and fired. In the middle of the room a green swirling portal appeared, and everyone stepped through.

 

“Squanching hate this district,” Squanchy grumbled.

 

“I hate this whole planet,” Lee agreed.

 

“It would be nicer if we could play closer to the capitol. Due to that fire you two caused last time, however, it would be unwise.”

 

Lee and Squanchy shrugged remorselessly.

 

“Alright, I’ll let you guys get everything set up,” Rick said, adjusting the strap of his bag. “See you in a few hours.”

 

“Say hi for us.”

 

“Will do. Don’t have too much fun without us,” Lee returned as Rick opened up another portal.

 

They stepped through and into a backyard littered with toys. Lee walked right into a tire swing that pushed him back into Rick, who sequentially tumbled back and landed hard on a plastic horse.

 

“Fucking great start,” Rick groaned as Lee helped him up.

 

They went over to the back door and Rick knocked. There was the sound of a toddler babbling and footsteps, then Katrina opened the door. Beth was in her arms and as her eyes landed on the men they widened in joy.

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Hey, sweetie,” Rick greeted, leaning down to peck her on the cheek.

 

“Lee! It’s so good to see you!” Katrina said, throwing an arm around him.

 

“Oh, heh, good to see ya, too. How’ve you girls been?”

 

“Just fine, thanks.” Katrina turned to Rick, her joy suddenly evaporating. “Hello, _Dick_.”

 

“Katrina.”

 

“I see your hair is already starting to thin.”

 

“Better than my personality, like some.”

 

Katrina flipped him off as she stepped aside for the pair. As they came in Beth reached out for Rick, repeating, “Daddy! Daddy!”

 

He took her out of Katrina’s arms and held her up in the air, ignoring the woman’s warning look to be careful. Beth’s giggles filled the room, dragging another smile out of him.

 

“Come on, kid, let’s go have some fun.”

 

Rick started for the living room with Beth, vaguely aware of Katrina pulling Lee into the kitchen. He laid down on the couch and propped her up on his chest. For a while he listened to her babble about everything she had done since his last visit a month ago. Not a lot of it made sense, but Rick grinned and nodded along to whatever she said.

 

“And, and it was big and pretty, daddy, and I loved him but mama says we don’t have room for a pony. I said we could put him in the guest room but I don’t think mama likes that idea.”

 

“She has no imagination, but how about this? Daddy’ll make you a horse—”

 

“Daddy! Humans can only make human babies. I don’t think you and mama could make a horse together, and I wouldn’t want a pony sibling anyway.”

 

Rick quirked his eyebrow.

 

“I meant I’d make you a robot horse. Y-you’re too perceptive, kid.”

 

Beth ended up dragging him into her room. He sat down on the floor as she went around gathering toys which she dumped in his lap with little rhyme or reason he could see. For a minute he was content to just watch her. Then she went over to her bookshelf, pulling down books for him to read to her.

 

“Hold on, sweetie, I got you something.”

 

Rick reached into his bag and pulled out a book. It had more pictures than words, but it was still aimed more towards slightly older, school-aged kids. Didn’t matter; his girl was smart.

 

Beth crawled into his lap, shoving aside toys, and ran her little fingers across the cover.

 

“ _All About Space_ ,” she read with wonder.

 

“Yeah, that’s bullshit, this is a dumbed down version and only basic shit, but it’ll do for now.”

 

Reverently Beth opened up to the first page and began sounding out words. Rick helped her occasionally when she stumbled, encouraging her to keep going. He would interrupt more often to correct or elaborate on something in the book. A few times he even went on tangents that Beth listened to with rapt attention.

 

That’s how Lee found them about an hour later. Rick didn’t notice him watching from the doorway until the other man chuckled.

 

“Ain’t this precious. Yer daddy reading to ya, pumpkin?”

 

“He’s telling me all about space and your adventures! Do you really have a talking kitty cat friend, uncle Lee?”

 

Lee chortled.

 

“Heh, yeah, but don’t let Squanchy hear you say that. He’d claw Rick’s eyes out.” Lee came over and picked the girl up, settling her in his arms. “Alright, pumpkin, yer ma needs Rick so why don’t we play for a while?”

 

The girl squealed in delight as he began to tickle her. Their mingling laughter followed Rick out of the room and down to the kitchen.

 

“What, _urp_ , what’s up, Katrina?”

 

She turned around and leaned agains the counter, arms crossing over her chest as she looked Rick up and down.

 

“I should be asking you that, Mr. Rockstar.” Rick’s mouth twitched upwards. “How’re The Flesh Curtains doing?”

 

“Picking up new fans all the time.”

 

“And new enemies,” Katrina guessed, unable to help her fond smile. Rick noted the edge of concern to her voice, however.

 

“Don’t worry, we’re keeping a step ahead of the federation. They haven’t figured out where we are yet.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, Lee told me the same thing. Save it. Just…just be careful, Rick. Beth loves you. Personally I wouldn’t care if you ended up in a galactic fed prison, but Lee’s a good guy. I mean, good hearted. Mostly. He’s a lot better than you, anyway.”

 

Rick rolled his eyes.

 

“Th-thanks for the concern, Katrina. We’re fine, though. Besides, someone has to make sure the federation doesn’t get complete control of everything. I’m keeping the universe safe for Beth.”

 

“Always gotta stick it to the man, don’t you?” Katrina sighed and rubbed her forehead. “You’re right, though. We can’t let them win. Our piece of shit president is bad enough. But something with as much power as the federation taking over? Fuck, I don’t want to imagine that.”

 

She shivered, and Rick had the urge to hold her. He kept his hands to himself, however.

 

“Nope. Those bastards aren’t getting their hands on this shit planet.”

 

Katrina snorted and turned around.

 

“Go get Beth cleaned up for snack time.”

 

He went back down the hall towards Beth’s room, the familiar sound of a ukulele leading him. Surprisingly, it was accompanied by a deep voice.

 

“ _Oh, she did go away from me, taken by the sheriff. I fought and screamed, but I never did see, my sweetest girl again._ ”

 

Beth giggled and clapped her hands as the song faded away.

 

“Again! Again!”

 

Rick stepped into the room, saying, “Sorry, sweetie, it’s snack time.”

 

She held her arms high and he swept her up, all the while grinning at Lee. The other man was blushing hard, pulling at his collar and refusing to meet his gaze.

 

“Uncle Lee’s got a good voice, huh?” Beth eagerly agreed, and Lee reddened even further. “One day I’m going to get him to sing on stage with me.”

 

“Not gonna happen, Rick,” Lee said, pushing himself up and sliding the ukulele back into his bag.

 

Rick winked; he wasn’t going to give up so easily.

 

After getting Beth cleaned up Rick sat her at the table where Katrina had splayed out several plates and a tray filled with all sorts of little snacks: pretzel sticks, pepperonis, apple slices, and even toffee peanuts for Lee.

 

“Aw, ya shouldn’t have,” he said, eagerly grabbing a handful.

 

“Y-you really shouldn’t have. I can’t fucking stand it when you eat those things.”

 

“ _Rick_! Watch the mouth. But you’re right, that shit is disgusting.”

 

Lee smirked and handed Beth a few. To their dismay she eagerly popped them in her mouth, humming happily. Lee ruffled her hair.

 

“At least you have some taste, pumpkin.”

 

Katrina and Rick both rolled their eyes. The former opened the oven door as he sat down beside Beth, reaching over for some pretzels. Soon Katrina brought over a plate with a tower of chicken nuggets.

 

“Dinosaurs!”

 

“Careful, honey, they’re—” Beth and Rick had already shoved nuggets in their mouths. “Hot. I hope you burn your mouth, Rick.”

 

He flashed her a grin which Beth imitated. Katrina shook her head fondly.

 

They visited for a while longer, joking and teasing and regaling Beth with (mostly abridged) stories of their adventures. Eventually though they had to go; it was getting close to showtime, and Beth needed her nap anyway. That didn’t stop her little pout when they got up to leave.

 

“We’ll be back before you know it, pumpkin,” Lee assured, tugging playfully on her hair.

 

“You better.”

 

Such a commanding tone from such a small thing made Lee guffaw and Rick smirk. He smirked at Katrina before pressing a kiss to Beth’s head.

 

“You- _urp_ -‘re too much like your mom, kid.”

 

“And don’t forget my robot pony,” she huffed.

 

“She’s got Katrina’s stubbornness and your attitude, Rick.”

 

“At least she doesn’t have anything from you,” Katrina joked.

 

“You kidding? I’ve been teaching her cards.”

 

“Uncle Lee says I have a very good poker face.”

 

Katrina slapped a hand to her face.

 

“Is that how you learned to count, sweetheart?” Rick and Lee burst into laughter. “I regret letting you two near my daughter.”

 

Rick took out the total gun and set the coordinates back to his bandmates. Just as he was about to push the button Beth hollered, “Wait!” and ran off. She returned a minute later with something she shoved in Rick’s hands.

 

He looked it over curiously. Beth had obviously made it herself. It was some sort of stuffed chimera with a single huge eye taking up the majority of one side and a slew of appendages, including a couple of tentacles. Lee was telling her too many monster stories.

 

“Whatever this abomination is I love it, sweetie.”

 

“Uncle Lee taught me about taxi derby last time you visited, daddy.”

 

“Taxidermy, kiddo, but close enough,” Lee corrected, ruffling her hair.

 

“She worked so hard on that, isn’t that right, Beth?”

 

The girl nodded fervently. Then she turned the plush over to reveal a camouflaged zipper Rick had missed.

 

“See, daddy? A secret pocket for your cup thing that holds that stinky juice you always drink.”

 

“Rick!”

 

“Oh boy.”

 

“Have you been drinking in front of Beth, you stupid son of a b—”

 

“Breathalyzer!” Lee interjected, covering Beth’s ears.

 

“Yeah, we’re past that point. Pretty sure her first word was ‘fucker’.”

 

Katrina rubbed her temples and ordered, “Get out of my house.”

 

“See you next month!”

 

“I hate you both so much.”

 

“Well I love you daddy and uncle Lee, and you should come back sooner than last time.”

 

“We’ll see, sweetie.”

 

“We’ll bring you back something amazing from our adventures next time, alright kiddo?”

 

“Acceptable.”

 

Lee raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeesh, you’re really too much like your parents. You’re gonna be a commanding force when you’re older, Beth.”

 

Katrina motioned towards the portal gun asking, “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

 

Waving goodbye they portaled out of there. They came out on the other side in a small back room filled with boxes. Bird Person and Squanchy were sitting on two, apparently warming up for their gig.

 

“Hey, motherfuckers, guess who’s back!”

 

“There you squanchers are. Starting to think it’d be a two person squanch tonight.”

 

Rick slung an arm around Lee and announced, “Even better—a four person show.”

 

“No way in hell, Rick.”

 

“Wait, is Lee going to sing?” Squanchy asked, hopping down from his box. “Hell yeah!”

 

“Hell _no_. I’m not gonna get on stage and sing in front of a bunch of drunk and drugged up strangers.”

 

“Come on, Lee. W-what’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“I could get booed off stage, for starters.”

 

“Or cause some sort of riot,” Bird Person added unhelpfully.

 

“Exactly! Thank you, Birdie. I think.”

 

“Are you kidding? Th-that sounds like a damn good time to me.”

 

Squanchy agreed wholeheartedly while Bird Person shrugged. Lee groaned.

 

“I don’t have a choice, huh?”

 

“Nope,” Rick confirmed, clapping him on the back.

 

“Just take a hit of this squanch and let yourself relax.”

 

Squanchy produced a blunt and handed it over to Lee. With a resigned sigh he put it into his mouth and let the alien light it up.

 

“Be back in a second, boys. You two get Lee ready.”

 

Rick left the storage area and found himself in an empty hallway. He tried a few doors before finding their room. Making sure he couldn’t hear any of the others coming he quickly found Lee’s duffle bag and opened up the secret compartment. Inside was a folded photo of him holding a newborn Beth.

 

For a minute he allowed himself to look at the image longingly before shoving it inside the stuffed creature Beth had made him. Rick placed it on top of the bed and went back to the storage room.

 

Lee looked a lot less jittery and was even grinning along with Squanchy in a familiar way—they were planning on causing some chaos together.

 

“Oh yeah, don’t leave me out of the loop, boys.”

 

“Get yer scrawny ass over here, then,” Lee teased.

 

Rick smirked and draped himself across Lee’s lap. He grabbed Lee’s wrist, pulling hand and joint towards his mouth, and took a generous drag. 

 

“Hell yeah, fuckers, lay it on me.”

 

Lee rolled his eyes affectionately  but launched into their plans. Rick listened, grinning hard when they started talking about some pyrotechnics.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really enjoy the thought that Squanchy and Stan would get into all sorts of trouble together.


End file.
